1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, which enable confirmation as to whether or not a fusing device has been released from a paper rolling state.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a recording medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, after light is irradiated to a photoconductor, a surface of which has been charged, so as to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor, developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image such that the electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image. Then, the visible developer image is transferred from the photoconductor to a recording medium S directly or indirectly by way of an intermediate transfer medium. The visible image transferred to the recording medium is fixed to the recording medium by operation of a fusing device.
A fusing device includes a heating member to apply heat to the recording medium. The heating member may be heated in an inductive heating manner, and a temperature sensor for temperature control may be attached to the heating member.
Rolling of the recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as ‘paper rolling’) may occur in the fusing device due to paper defects, and the like. Once such paper rolling has occurred, the image forming apparatus stops operation and an error message is displayed on a display.